


Catfessions

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Ranulf has just been summoned to Askr. Will this friend of nations work his magic in a world made of many realms? With the help of the summoner can he find his role in the Order of Heroes?
Relationships: Ranulf/Summoner
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Kudos: 8





	Catfessions

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts. First Published January 7, 2020. "A Hero makes a confession to Kiran!"

The war room was cold that morning and the snow had begun accumulating around the windows of the castle. The fire had been lit not long ago, but the heat it gave off was suppressed by the dampness. The wind howled outside and the storm was far from over. This was first morning he had felt the chill of winter and he had never experienced this much snow before, only heard stories about it from the northerners of Tellius. He wasn’t sure if he could get use to this cold.

Ranulf had only been in Askr for just under two days and was still getting adjusted to the castle grounds. There was something odd about this place, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Askr’s smells and sounds felt familiar, as if he had already been here once, yet, they were also new and exciting. He was having a hard time staying cautious about his new surroundings, as if his heart and mind were at war with each other. He looked at the small figurines on the map table when his senses picked up another familiarity that walked in the room.

“I thought I would find you here.” A familiar voice said, and the scent that came with this voice triggered feelings and memories of a time long past.

Ranulf turn to see Soren standing in the doorway, holding his tome as always, however, this was not the Soren he knew, but the one he had known long ago during the war with King Ashnard. Ranulf questioned if he finally lost it and was imagining this phantom of the past. “Soren?” he asked.

Soren smiled, “I’m glad you found your way here this morning,” he said walking over to Ranulf, offering his hand in greetings, “I had a feeling that you would show up early to scope things out, it’s good to see you.”

Ranulf accepted the hand shake, but this gesture confused him. This Soren seemed different. His senses told him this was the same mage he knew in Tellius, yet, there was the familiarity that also felt so different again.

“I assumed that you are settling in?” Soren asked, turning his attention to the large map on the strategy table.

Ranulf shook the fog from his mind, “Yeah, I mean, the Askran royalty have been very accommodating, they even gave me my own room to stay in, they told me I should attend this meeting and…” He paused, “Soren, I have to ask, you… this place, it’s…” Ranulf struggled to put his feelings in to words.

Soren just chuckled, “Yes, I know what you mean. I have been here for some time now.” He walked over to the window, and gestured to Ranulf to follow. “I use to do some research on this phenomenon when I first arrived. This odd feeling, everyone seems to get it.” Soren leaned against the wall looking out the window keeping his voice low. “As far as I understand Askr has access to multiple worlds and timelines and the summoner is able to call on heroes from these other realms.” Soren looked at Ranulf with a glint of excitement in his eyes, “I believe the heroes that are summoned here begin their own path as soon as they step out of the gateway. They are, in all respects, the same person they were when the left their worlds, but I feel the longer they are in Askr, and the experiences they have here will shape them differently than if they had progressed within their own time.”

Ranulf’s head felt heavy, there had been a lot to take in and it was driving his Laguz instincts into overdrive. He didn’t feel like himself since arriving, so much so that he even had failed to notice the other heroes entering the room while in discussion with Soren.

“We are pretty fortunate, you know.” Soren said shifting his weight so they stood side by side with the window at their backs, “There are a lot of people from Tellius already in Askr. Not many of the other heroes can say that.” Soren lowered his voice just as Prince Alfonse, Princess Sharena, Commander Anna and that odd girl they referred to as “The Summoner” entered the room. “That’s why Alfonse decided to open these weekly meetings to all the new heroes that come to Askr. As a sort of introduction for them.”

The sight of the leaders in the Order of Heroes seemed to wash all doubt from Ranulf’s mind, there was an energy they brought with them, “Well I’m ready!” he quietly said to Soren, “How often do we get deployed?”

Soren scoffed, “Don’t get ahead of yourself.” He sighed and continued, “unfortunately, you have a lot of stiff competition.” Nodding to a large rabbit like Laguz standing across the room. “There are many different Laguz here.” Soren said shaking his head, “Yarne and Kaden have been here a lot longer than you have and-”

“Welcome, my friends!” Prince Alfonse began with today’s meeting standing at the head of the strategy table.

“Just don’t worry about it, and be yourself!” Soren whispered to Ranulf, “If you make a good impression here and now, I’m sure they will find a role for you to fill.” He added, directing his attention to Alfonse.

“I’m glad to see many new faces here today, it’s been a busy month!” Alfonse smiled addressing the whole room, Ranulf only just now notice how many heroes had assembled in the room at this point. There was a few that he recognized, Reyson, and the Silver-Haired Maiden from Daein, but the majority he did not know.

“We have a lot of events coming up, so I’m going to make this meeting short so we can all get back to our routines.” Alfonse continued, “I want Edelgard to take the gauntlet, so please give her any support that she needs, this is going to be a tough fight, but if the other Askrs of alike minds rally together-”

“Where’s Ike?” Ranulf whispered to Soren trying not to interrupt Alfonse.

“Mm, they tend to spend their time on the training fields.” Soren answered, “They’re never really interested in attending these.” He added dryly.

“They?!” Ranulf said a bit too loudly, and was met with a few glances from the other heroes that overheard, Soren let out a low hiss telling him to be quiet, Ranulf knew he was in for it now, he even caught the summoner staring at him, but it was Soren choice of words that peeked his curiosity.

“-and the tempest vortex is forecasted to come early, with Soren’s recommendation we have summoned Ranulf to help lead this month’s trials team.” Alfonse said, but Ranulf was still deep in thought over what Soren said, if there was one thing he was sure about, it was that the longer he was in Askr the stranger it was getting.

“Ranulf, you will be working with Kiran to train for the trials and establish the rest of your team.” Alfonse said, noticing the spaced out Laguz, “Ranulf?”

 _*Oof! *_ There was a sharp pain in his ribs where Soren elbowed him hard, Ranulf finally snapping out of his daydream and noticed that every hero in the room was now staring at him.

He straightened up quickly, “Yes, sorry! Err… Can you repeat that?” Ranulf asked laughing nervously and running his hand through his hair. Beside him he could hear Soren let out a soft groan, and saw him lift his hand to cover his face, shaking his head, the room was silent.

“As I was saying, I want you to work with Kiran, here,” Alfonse gestured to the girl to his side who began to make her way over to Ranulf, “she will help train you for the upcoming trials. Then you two can decide who should be joining you. Is that understood?” Alfonse asked.

Ranulf was in awe of the summoner who stood before him, she was very different than the rest of the heroes in Askr, he could feel his right ear twitch which was always a sure sign that his nerves were getting the best of him. She noticed this, giggled and gave him the warmest smile. This made him feel like himself again for the first time since arriving in Askr.

“RANULF?” Alfonse sternly asked to get his attention once again.

“Yes!” Ranulf yelped, turning his attention away from the summoner and to Alfonse, “Yes, yes, I’m ready for anything!”

* * *

“So the tempest trials can seem a bit scary at first, but I have you paired up with some good heroes, and it’s not their first time.” Kiran explained as Ranulf and her walk down the hall together, “I expect it to be a smooth run, however, I will work with you to teach you a few new tricks and you will have to complete some training before the trial starts. Do you have any questions so far?” she asked.

Scratching his chin Ranulf responded, “I think I get it, heh, just win! Right!?” he smirked at her.

Kiran laughed, “Yup, exactly! Just win and don’t die!” she responded with a wink.

“Oh, I do have one question, maybe you can answer for me?” Ranulf asked.

“Of course! I’m more than happy to help!” Kiran smiled, “At least I can try too!” she laughed.

“Earlier I asked Soren about Ike being in Askr, and the way that he answered made it seem like there’s more than one, err, Ike…” Ranulf could feel his right ear twitch, “Crazy! Right?” he added with a nervous laugh.

Kiran stopped, “Oh, nobody has explained summoning to you yet?” she asked, “I guess everyone has just been pretty busy with all the events taking place right now, it must have slipped through the cracks.”

Ranulf stopped and turned to Kiran, “Hold on, are you implying there’s more than one Ike here?”

“I am!” Kiran smiled, “I’m not very good at explaining it, maybe it’s best if I just show you!” Kiran grab his arm and pointed forward, “Yes! Let’s go, they’re always in the yard and we have some time to kill before meeting up with your training tower team.”

Ranulf was not expecting this, but he was curious, not only about the multiple Ikes but also about Kiran and this place, “Let’s go then!” he exclaimed and the two were on their way.

* * *

Kiran and Ranulf stepped out into the training yard, but stayed under the overhang for shelter. Kiran had found a blanket that she gave him to help with the cold. The storm had died down, but the wind was still brisk, and he was not use to it, or had appropriate clothing for it yet. The sound of steel could be heard close by and they only had to walk a few feet before they could see several armed men in the centre yard dueling each other.

Ranulf could not believe his eyes, “Four? You’ve got to be joking!” he shook his head and laughed at how ridiculous this all seemed.

“I know right!?” she chuckled alongside him, “It’s kind of overwhelming when you first see it but you’ll get used to it!” She turned away trying to hide from the chill of the wind behind some crates close to the castle wall, “I guess when I use Breidadlik I can bring the same person from various points in their lives to Askr.” She said, “There’s not much knowledge about Breidadlik, so it’s hard to predict what’s going to happen.” She sighed, “Some heroes have asked me to summon their friends and loved ones in the past, and I have tried, I really did, but it doesn’t always work. I never know who’s going to come through the gates.” Kiran trailed off, lost in this thought, but quickly pulled herself back to reality shaking her head, “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m telling you this!” She laughed, “OH! If you want to say “Hi” to the Ikes I’m sure they won’t mind being interrupted!”

Kiran’s smile was bittersweet, and Ranulf could tell that there was more going on with her then what was on the surface. “Nah, I’m sure there will be lots of opportunities to talk to him, err them, later.” He pulled the blanket tighter, “Besides, it’s freezing and I would rather hear more about Askr! What do you say we get back in the castle where it’s warm and you can tell me more about where you’re from?” he asked nudging Kiran’s shoulder with his own.

” Oh, I’m not from Askr, I was summoned here too!” Kiran laughed, as she headed back inside, “and luckily for us we’ll be training in the tower now, where it’s warm!”

Ranulf’s ear twitch, “Not from Askr…” he said under his breath, that would explain why she didn’t seem like the others from this world, but where was she from? He thought.

“Hey, hey wait up!” Ranulf called out as he jogged to catch up, he had to know more.

* * *

“I AM THE WINGS OF DESPAIR! I AM THE BREATH OF RUIN!” a voice rang out as Ranulf and Kiran enter the tower.

“I AM THE FELL DRAGON GRIIIIIMA!” cried a woman with snow white twin tails standing in the middle of the room shouting at the top of her lungs. The hairs on the back of Ranulf’s neck stood straight up.

“This should be fun…” Kiran mumbled sarcastically under her breath beside him, she sighed and called out, “Grima, it’s so good of you to have come out today!” using the sweetest tone.

The twin tailed woman whipped around to face them, “Worms, why do you keep me waiting?”

“You’re early, which means you kept yourself waiting- Hey! Where did you get that butterfly pin?” Kiran barked walking over to the woman, with little to no fear.

“I took it! From another dragon.” Grima stated proudly, “she was weak!” she cackled.

“Grima, I thought we had an understanding…” Kiran stated sternly crossing her arms, just as a flash of red and white rushed by interrupting her.

“Kiran!” a girl on a horse called out! “Don’t I look cute!?” the small girl adoring a red flower crown with pumpkins stacked on her head, wearing a bathing suit, circled her horse around and trotted up beside them. “A boy dressed as a ghost gave it to me, he looked like Wolt, but totally wasn’t Wolt!” Lilina blushed, “he was so cute!” she squealed.

Ranulf wanted to ask the girl about her pumpkins, they looked kind of familiar to him, but stopped when he heard a loud noise from behind.

 _*Clang, clang, clang*_ and the four turned their attention to see where the sound was coming from.

“Sorry I’m late!” a girl’s voice from behind called out, “I was on my way, when princess Edelgard stopped me to talk about her upcoming campaign!” the blue hair girl, dress in heavy festive robes holding a lantern staff said, “She gave me this pin when I said I would support her!” she giggled, “Everyone here is so nice!”

“That’s alright. Eirika, I’m glad you’re here. Since you’re the healer and you have completed these workouts before, I was hoping that I could rely on you to take the reins.” Kiran asked, “I just have to do a few things in the manual room.” she said pointing over to the far wall. “If you need anything just shout!” she called out as she walked away.

Ranulf looked at his training partners, and chuckled nervously while his right ear twitched, “Hey, hey Kiran,” he called out chasing after her, “maybe you need some help in the, whatever room?” he asked

“hmm? Don’t worry! I’m just going to pull some manuals for you actually. Then I will be right out!” Kiran told him, “Here,” She dug deep into her pocket and pulled out a four leaf clover pin, “for good luck!” She reached over and pined it to his bandana, “You’re going to need it.” She laughed.

“Thanks, but I don’t- “Ranulf began but was interrupted by screaming coming from the centre field.

“Eeeeeeeeeeek!” there was a loud cry coming from the middle of the room.

Kiran and Ranulf turned to see Grima clawing at Eirika head.

“You look weak too!” Grima hissed, trying to get a hold of the red eagle pin in her hair, but Eirika was able to withstand her attacks and pushed her off.

 _*shink, shink, shink*_ sharp leaves began hitting around Grima’s feet. “You leave her alone!” Lilina yelled out while whipping her daggers at her.

“Oh no…” Kiran whispered

“Don’t worry! I’ll end this!” Ranulf said to her as his instincts kicked in.

Kiran grabbed his arm, “Wait, no! she’s a dragon and – “

“It’s fine,” Ranulf said, shrugging Kiran off and turning his attention to the three fighting girls, “I’ve seen my fair share of dragons before!” he added proudly just as there was a flash of violet light, and smoke.

The room was filled with the high pitched sound of screeching, and heated air rushed out as the transformation took place. Ranulf looked up only to see the silhouette of a long twisting body with several large feathered wings, multiple purple eyes, and a jaw lined with rows of jagged teeth. His ears folded back, he could feel all life in his tail disappear and it dropped much like his stomach did.

“GRIMA!”

Ranulf heard Kiran cry out, he turned to see her running up the side stairs to the upper levels of the rounded tower. The other two girls had made their way to him through the heat and the smoke, and the three of them helped each other take shelter along the tower walls. Ranulf squinted trying to locate Kiran from across the training field, but the smoke burned his eyes.

“Hold on!” he heard Eirika beside him call out as she found her footing and casted a spell, relieving some of the sting.

“Grima! Stop this!” Kiran was yelling, but he could only hear her from a distance.

Ranulf finally caught a glimpse of where Kiran was, she had made her way to the fourth floor and was standing on the stone balustrade, gripping a banner so not to fall, her hair and coat whipping wildly around in the blasts of air, face to face with the giant fell dragon. He tried to go to help Kiran, but he was weighed down with Eirika leaning on him, and Lilina clinging on to him. All he could do was watch from the ground floor as Kiran attempted to calm the dragon down.

“We made a promise to each other!” Kiran cried out, “If you hurt anyone here, I’m going to take it all back!” Grima twisted and screeched at Kiran.

“If you continue on this path, I ensure that you will forever be alone here, there will be no turning back from this!” Kiran cried, “Trust me, and I will do everything I can to help you!” she demanded pointing straight at the dragon not flinching, “Now, you choose!”

The fell dragon screeched and cried out, twisting unnaturally as hot steam blasted from its armored scales. The hot air burned, as it hit them, and all Ranulf could do was dig his heels in and hold the other girls close. Then, quiet. The smoke settled down, and the air began to cool. Ranulf opened his eyes to find Grima standing in front of them, she had transformed back to the small twin tailed woman she had started as.

“Well, what are you worms waiting for?” Grima said, “Let’s get started.” She turned on her heel and walked away like nothing ever happened.

Ranulf was speechless, and could only look at the other two heroes. They slowly followed making their way to the centre yard. Ranulf heart leapt in his throat, _where’s Kiran he thought_. Just as he made a mad dash to the stairs, he saw her descending. He stopped as he watched her make her way over to the group.

“Kiran!” cried Eirika, “hold still, let me heal you!” she said as she began to cast.

Lilina, choked back a tear, and was in Kiran’s arms, Grima just rolled her eyes at their reactions.

Kiran smiled at them, “Hey, I’m fine. See,” Showing off her arms, “no harm done.” she coughed a little, but continued “Now, do you think we can put this whole event behind us, and start over? Eirika?” she asked.

Straightening up, Eirika replied, “Why yes, I can move past this. Shall we get started?” She said as she walked to the stairs, “You’ll want to be careful out there. My armor is heavy and I might not be in range to help you all the time.” She added as she passed Grima, tossing her hair.

Grima just snarled, but followed Eirika’s lead.

Ranulf noticed Kiran, as she quietly escaped the group and was heading towards the small room located within the tower walls. Ranulf decided to follow her, but something grabbed his arm and held him back.

“Can you really turn into a cat?!” Lilina asked clinging to him, “I would love to see that!”

“Oh, Yeah, but it’s best if you to keep your distance.” He replied, “My claws can be sharp!” he added, feeling a bit more relaxed. The other heroes didn’t seem too phased about what just happened. Askr was an odd place, perhaps this was something he was just going to have to get used to.

“You can stay close to me cat.” Grima chuckled.

Eirika lead the group up the stairs, “Okay guys, let’s go!”

* * *

Ranulf was sore and tired, he pushed himself in the last hour to finish up before the rest of his training team. He was hoping to catch Kiran before it was time to pack up for the day. As he closed the door he could hear young women begin to argue again. This happened multiple times during the afternoon and he had stopped trying to keep the peace after he figured out that Eirika was just letting Grima fall to her injuries on purpose.

As he descended the stairs he saw soft candle light casting out of the open door the room Kiran shut herself in. _Oh good she’s still here_ , he thought. There was so many things he wanted to say to her at this moment.

Ranulf approached the room quietly and could hear soft snoring coming from inside. As he entered he could see shelves of books with names written along the spine. Some names were familiar, but many were not. His eye quickly adjusted to the dim light and he found Kiran slumped over at one of the desks, hood pulled over her head, sleeping. He made his way over to the desk, picked up one of the feathered quills, and smirked.

“Kiran?” he asked softly as he used the feather to tickle her nose that was poking out from her hood.

“I’M AWAKE!” Kiran shot up, with a snort, almost leaning too far back and tipping her chair over. ”What? Wher…?” she asked pulling her hood down and looking around in her groggy state.

“Whoa HO! Your hair is wild!” Ranulf laughed at her, as Kiran tried and failed to tame her locks. He leaned against the desk, it felt good just to joke around a bit after all that happened today.

After a moment she just gave up on her hair and sighed, “How did everything go?” she asked with a yawn and a stretch.

“Oh great, we were all on our best behavior!” he said, “There were a few bumps, but you know, we just hugged it out.” He shrugged.

“Bullshit!” Kiran exclaimed, “I don’t believe that for a second!” she laughed, pushing her chair back and standing up.

“Yeah, you’re right, it was kind of a mess up there,” Ranulf chuckled, “but they all seem to mean well, even Grima.” he paused, “You know; you almost gave me a heart attack when I saw you stand up to her.” he admitted, “I guess this was my punishment for all the times I pulled the same move in the past. You must be quite the hero where you come from!”

Kiran shrugged and laughed, “I don’t think administration is considered very heroic, but that’s also not my first fell dragon.” She said, “There’s been male version of Grima sulking around the castle for some time now.”

“Goddess, there’s two of them?” Ranulf cried.

“Yup!” She paused, “Hey, do you dare me to team them up together, just to see some sparks fly?” a wicked smile creeped across her face, “Then we can really see _who dies first_!” She said trying to do her best Grima impression.

Holding up a finger Ranulf began to list his thoughts, “One; Yes, I double dare you. Two; it’s probably a really bad idea. Three; but count me in anyways!” Ranulf laughed, their banter came naturally, “So what was it that you promised that changed her mind?” he asked.

“The one thing no dragon can refuse of course!” Kiran leaned in to whisper her secret weapon, and Ranulf’s right ear twitched, “Berry pie, with lots of ice cream.” She pulled back and laughed, “They love it!” Kiran picked a few of the books that were laying on the desk, “Speaking of, I’m starving, let’s call it a day and get out of here!” She handed Ranulf the books she picked up from the desk, “These are for you, study them well, the information in those will really help your game out tomorrow!”

“Wait, Kiran! There’s something I want to tell you.” Ranulf said, “You are once focused individual, aren’t you? Are you on a mission of self-improvement or something? You look…” Ranulf stopped. The words were there, but something deep down didn’t allow him to continue, they weren’t his words.

“Are you okay?” Kiran asked giving him a suspicious look.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ranulf responded shaking his head, “Sorry, I guess I’m still getting use to this place.”

Kiran smiled, “It can take some getting used to.” She blew out the candle and they both turned to leave the room.

As they walked across the training field and approached the tower exit. Ranulf stopped and grabbed her arm, “Kiran, I want to spend more time with you!” he blurted out. “I want to know more about you, where you come from, you’re likes and dislikes! Even if it means I just run errands, or whatever helps with the order and I’m not on the field!” he took a breath, these were the words he wanted to say, this was his path in Askr, “I don’t want this to be our only day to spend time together, and after the trials are over, I want us to be friends.”

Kiran was quiet for only a moment and smiled, “You know I’ve had a lot of heroes confide in me, but nobody has ever asked to be my friend before!” she looked away and touched her chin, “Mmmmm I might have to think about it, I am very busy-”

Ranulf felt his right ear start twitching, maybe he should have stuck with his original ideals instead of following his instincts.

Kiran noticed this, “I’m teasing, teasing!” she exclaimed, “But it might be nice to have someone to just unwind with from time to time, most people here just want to talk strategy.” She said, the same wicked smile crept across her face, “How about you start with making us dinner?”

The feeling of relief washed over him, “Alright!” Ranulf smiled, two can play at this game he thought, “You like roasted mice, right?” he winked at her, and he wasn’t going to let her have all the fun.

“ _Ewww_ No!” Kiran cried, hitting his arm as they walked out the tower.

“Steamed, broiled, fried, mashed…“ Ranulf began to list all the ways one could cook a mouse ignoring the summoner’s protests to stop.

It had been an emotional day for him, but he was starting to feel like he was finding his footing, and his own path, in this new home of Askr.

End.


End file.
